


Ze Abwasch-Porn

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, including pictures, male full-body nudity, object fetishism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo’s boredom comes to an end when he encounters a dust mop. Also a pair of rubber gloves make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ze Abwasch-Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest (implied)
> 
> To celebrate the glorious day that was the foundation stone for our blog, we have a special something for you.
> 
> We call it the Abwasch Porn (dish-washing porn), but it’s not actually porn, just crack. And it comes with pictures and giventothewhite’s amazing Paint skills. But you just have to see for yourselves.

Hugo was bored.

The band had rented a little studio in South London to work on their third album. Since the studio also had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen it had been Felix’s idea that the whole band, including Will, could just move in there for a few months to concentrate on the song writing.

What had sounded like a good plan first was now driving Hugo insane. He definitely wasn’t used to being locked in all day. Felix should have known better.

But Felix was grocery shopping right now, someone had to be the responsible one and make sure that they didn’t starve, and he couldn’t entertain Hugo.

 

So he was really bored.

 

Orlando and Will couldn’t be a cure to Hugo’s boredom either since they were working with a new effect pedal on a song that Orlando had written.

Hugo couldn’t even bring himself to be jealous. When Will first had started to hang out with the band he had been shy and clung a lot to Felix, just like he’d always done when they were little children, but now he started to get on really well with Orlando and the rest of the band, who had started to acknowledge his many talents.

And maybe it was in their genes but just like Felix and Hugo, Will was totally besotted with Orlando.

  
So Hugo was left with his guitar because Sam and Rupert were stuck in a game of chess.

CHESS! How boring.

  
The relationship between Hugo and his guitar had always been very special. At first he’d thought they were soulmates in a purely platonic way but after a while neither of them could deny the sexual tension between them, so Hugo took their relationship to a next level.

The guitar spend a lot of time touching his crotch anyway.

  
Hugo sighed. It wasn’t the guitar that his body was longing for, it was something different. He just couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

  
Maybe eating would distract him from his boredom, Hugo thought to himself and entered the kitchen only to find the fridge completely empty, which was probably the reason why Felix had gone grocery shopping. Clever boy.

But Hugo was hungry. If Hugo had set his mind on getting something he would definitely get it. Always.

Maybe there was some food in the little storeroom.

Turned out there wasn’t any.

Instead something else caught Hugo’s attention.

It was a dust mop. A very beautiful, green dust mop. Hugo was mesmerised.

Not wanting to scare the beautiful creature away Hugo carefully took a step closer and eyed at it. Since it showed no signs of mistrust, Hugo held out his hand and gently stroked the dust mop’s hair-like features.

_What beautiful soft strands of water-absorbing fabric_ , Hugo thought to himself and smiled. Oh yeah, he had found what he had been secretly looking for.

As he embraced the dust mop and playfully nudged its hair with his nose, he noticed something else.

On the shelf he found a glorious pair of baby blue rubber gloves and a matching latex apron. 

Suddenly Hugo felt a strong urge to put these wonderful pieces of clothing on.

He caressed the fabric softly with his fingertips.

_This would feel amazing on my skin_ , he thought. With a fluid motion he took off his La Shark oversized t-shirt and put the apron on.

The latex tickled his nipples and Hugo giggled.

Next up were the blue gloves. Even though Hugo had big hands they fit him perfectly. Someone must have left them there just for him.

Too bad there wasn’t a mirror in the storeroom. He felt like a princess. Too bad there wasn’t a laced bonnet either. Thank god Hugo’s hair was already fabulous enough.

  
Now armed with a fitting outfit he felt ready to take on his mission to clean the apartment to surprise Felix and the rest of the band.

  
Hugo’s first victim was the kitchen.

But as soon as he entered the room, he felt hungry again.

Damn, Felix should better hurry up or otherwise Hugo would starve and then Orlando would cry a lot and they would have to look for a new sexy guitarist who was also Felix brother.

Hugo swore he could hear Will coughing as he thought this.

Since there was still no food in the house Hugo decided that he could at least set the table. He was really good at setting the table. 

Hugo decided on a matching blue service.

He was grinning from ear to ear. This was the most fun he’d ever had! Too bad Felix wasn’t there to take part in the fun. And Hugo didn’t feel like interrupting Orlando and Will. Who knew what they were up to right now. Ehehehe.

To Hugo it sounded like they were experimenting with the drone again. There were strange sounds coming from the bedroom.

With the help of the dust mop Hugo cleaned the kitchen.

It got pretty wet. Hugo almost slipped.

Just as Hugo was slipping around the wet kitchen, the door opened and Felix entered with a bag of food. 

He almost dropped the bag.

“Hugo! What the fuck are you doing with the dust mop?!,” he exclaimed.

Hugo smirked.

“What? Are you jealous that your dust mop doesn’t get as much attention?,” he winked.

Hugo then continued to use his fabulous dust mop as an oversized wand.

“What are you waiting for, bro, it’s not too late to join the party!,” Hugo said as he continued dancing through the kitchen.

“Hugo. W-w-what is happening?! And where are the others? But in other words, blue suits you!”

 “Thanks. Well, Will and Lando have locked themselves in a bedroom and are working on a new song and Rum are playing chess!,” Hugo explained.

“Rum?,” Felix asked confused. Yet he couldn’t keep his eyes off Hugo’s manly chest.

“Rupert and Sam, duh!,” Hugo responded as if his brother was acting stupid.

“Oh, okay. I’m just gonna put the food in the fridge, you just keep … cleaning or whatever it is that you’re doing … Don’t feel interrupted,” Felix smirked and pulled a banana out of his bag and slowly started to peel it, never taking his eyes off his brother.

  
_Ok, bro, two can play this game,_ Hugo thought,  _challenge accepted._

  
“Here, let me help you,” Hugo said and grabbed the bowl of strawberries that Felix had bought.

Unfortunately Hugo dropped the bowl and a few strawberries fell out and spread all over the kitchen floor.

  
“Oh no!,” Hugo exclaimed and threw his hands up in fake horror.

He had no other choice but to bend over and pick up the strawberries one by one.

“Do you think we can still eat them?,” he asked his older brother and gave one strawberry a tentative lick.

  
“Hmmm … Tastes still good. Wanna lick?,” he asked while licking his lips.

Felix was too distracted to reply.

Harsher measures had to be taken.

Hugo started to get some clean dishes out of the cupboard and put them in the sink. He then proceeded to wash them. The rubber gloves were making suggestive sounds.

  
“Fe, dearest brother, could you please help me,” Hugo asked with an innocent look.

Felix started to make his way over to the sink.

  
“But wait, maybe it’s better if you take your shirt off, we wouldn’t want it to get dirty, would we?”

  
“You’re right, Hu,” Felix said and took off his shirt. “It’s my duty to help my little brother whenever he asks for help.”

  
Hugo glanced lovingly at his caring big brother. 

Felix stepped behind his brother and put his arms around Hugo’s waist so that he could put his hands in the sink, too.

Felix snuggled up to Hugo’s backside, they cleaned the clean dishes until there were none left.

  
Suddenly they heard a loud bang and Orlando, followed by Will, entered the kitchen.

“Hey, guys! What did we miss?,” Orlando asked with a happy voice holding two bottles in his hands. 

  
“The question is, what did we miss???,” Felix asked and eyed Orlando’s and Will’s sex hair suspiciously.

“Will showed me what he can do with these hands of his! He can do so many things at the same time! His hands are really talented!,” Orlando beamed.

  
Will just stood in the corner.

  
“We know that, Orlando,” Hugo replied, totally not impressed by Orlando’s enthusiasm for Will’s hands.

“It’s like Will has magical powers!”

“Yeah, we discovered Will’s powers long time ago,” Felix in a know-it-all manner. 

Suddenly the phone rang and Felix answered it since he was the responsible one.

“’alló?”

But no one answered so Felix hung up again. 

 “Well this was weird.”


End file.
